


[团酷]夜の桃

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter补档！假装是花魁实际上是杀手的酷拉，潜入了大军阀的基地，贴近了军阀库洛洛。他带着族人的命来复仇，但……架空设定，不存在的历史分期
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 22





	1. 01

面前是一幢白金相间的豪宅，外围是一圈黑色的栅栏，上面的花纹精细，富有哥特色彩，可惜过多的爬山虎侵蚀了大部分的设计。大门口没有保安，但是酷拉皮卡知道，真正的护卫都藏在门后的树丛里。

“小杰，奇犽，你们的情况怎么样？”他坐在一百米开外的咖啡厅，这是极端西洋设计的咖啡厅，是这个城镇为数不多没有被控制的地方。

“我们…”通讯器滋滋的声音从耳机线里传来，“我们很好！”

“嘘——笨蛋，你太大声了!”

“奇犽你不要敲我的脑袋啦！”

“让我来。”那个年轻的声音贴近了，语气沉稳，“酷拉皮卡，我们现在在宅邸左侧门附近大约二十米处，监控拍不到的地方。目前没有动静，和原计划无差。”

“很好，你们注意安全，继续观察动向，有情况第一时间先逃跑，再联系我。”

又是一阵滋滋滋的声音，通话挂断了。酷拉皮卡叹了口气，把耳机和通讯器藏在袖子里，再从袖子里藏到文胸里——那里面是一堆棉花，硬生生撑起了他平平的胸膛。他做这行这么多年，第一次穿得如此…显眼。他戴着两个辫子的长卷发，一件水蓝色的长裙，里面还加了一层厚厚的裙摆，行动一点也不方便。他不太了解这是什么，但比斯姬说这是裙撑，是女孩子穿裙子必要的。他脚上是高跟鞋，穿上的时候雷欧力止不住的一直笑，现在看到他全副武装的样子，雷欧力却在旁边严肃地站着，好像真的入戏到了管家这个角色里。

没有办法，这个任务是他强求得来的，他无论如何都要剿灭旅团，杀死那个头领，让他们不再作恶。

多年前旅团对他家乡做的事情他现在依旧历历在目。尽管过去了快要十年，旅团的事情还是没有被任何人揭穿。他们的势力太大了，他们是钱庄，是军火集团，是政治家的归宿；而酷拉皮卡他们只是一群从小地方崛起的新人而已。说真话，他感谢有这么一群愿意陪伴他冲进险境的人，然而他还是不希望他们卷入这样的争端，他希望亲手解决旅团，所以他决定亲自进去。虽然酷拉皮卡他们中不乏天才（奇犽和小杰）和身经百战的人（比斯姬和雷欧力），但从人数和武器上就充满了劣势。比如那个门口的红外线检测系统，目前的他们就没有能力破解。只能等待那个时刻了——幻影旅团的团长开始他的“收集”活动的时刻。

大部分人都了解团长，那个名叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁（路西法）的男人，爱好收藏。从人体器官，到特殊的能力，珍奇宝藏，书籍知识，他那个和他的名字一样黑黝黝的眼睛好像和黑洞一样，要吞没一切。没有人彻底理解他的行动和性格，除了核心的“蜘蛛”，“蜘蛛”成员和他们的头子一般危险又隐秘，甚至比他们的头子更少出现在公众的视野里。就是这样的人操纵着幻影旅团所有的产业和所有的行动，然而还是不断有人源源不断的加入旅团，就算一般加入旅团的人既很容易死去又很难爬上高层，真正得到“名利双收”的少之又少。酷拉皮卡从来无法理解那样的人，剥削的源头是旅团，杀人的源头是旅团，集权的源头是旅团，为何还要顺从而不选择反抗，就如此甘心一辈子活在他们的恐怖之下吗？

教堂的钟声敲响了，一下，两下，三下，四下……十下。酷拉皮卡握紧了拳头。

出发的时候到了。

雷欧力拍拍他的肩膀，墨镜下的表情不可揣度。如果可以的话，雷欧力永远不希望这个男孩如此莽撞的直接和旅团对峙，但是他已经拦不住了。而且，在这样的年代，谁又知道什么决定是正确的，什么决定是错误的呢？索性顺从了酷拉皮卡的心愿吧。万一中的万一，雷欧力自认为自己也稍微有点法子能够救出他的。

酷拉皮卡站起身来，过长的袖摆差点扫倒一杯咖啡，雷欧力扶住了那杯咖啡。在低下身的瞬间，他轻声道:“小心啊，酷拉皮卡。”

金发的男孩，——现在应该是金发的“女孩”，顶着一个花边的小帽子回过头看了眼雷欧力，点点头。

之后，他们俩什么也没有说，静默当中走到了宅邸旁的一座小教堂。教堂洁白的墙壁上倒挂着十字架，十字架上甚至有星星点点的暗红色，像是血迹。酷拉皮卡不可忍受地皱了皱眉，他曾是天主教徒。

跨进台阶的时候酷拉皮卡绊了一下，雷欧力想去扶住他，可他还是撞到了前面的一位妇人。

“你会不会走路啊?撞坏了我家千金你要怎么赔?!”妇人语气刻薄，一手护住了她怀里至多七岁的小女孩。小女孩和酷拉皮卡一样打扮得花枝招展，但小小的脸蛋上还挂着泪珠。这个孩子也是被母亲送来的吧——为了金钱和地位，去旅团碰碰运气的产物。

教堂里面人满为患，许许多多的家庭带着首饰，奇珍异宝，宠物，甚至自己的孩子，来参加这样的交易仪式。目的很简单，如果旅团的团长中意了，就会得到相当一笔金钱，足以普通人二十年吃穿无忧了。酷拉皮卡只觉得很心寒，他怀疑这个世界的人是不是疯了。

雷欧力和那个女人不断地赔礼道歉，酷拉皮卡提着裙子小碎步走到登记处。那里有一个淡金色头发的运动装青年。

“嗯，你说你是…K开头的，Kurapika小姐？啊有的有的，还有十分钟就可以了，再等等哦。”

酷拉皮卡走到旁边，凝视着教堂的彩色玻璃窗，马赛克的玻璃贴成了耶稣受难像，他好像看到他的未来，他们的未来和耶稣一样，绑在十字架上；又像偷火的普罗米修斯，内脏被乌鸦一点一点的吃掉。酷拉皮卡一直很厌恶旅团，他至今无法忘记旅团的手下洗劫他的村庄的样子。那是一个每个人能够掌控自己人生的地方，只要好好的工作，种植果子，就能安心的过一辈子。他不知道为什么要来到城市，成为城市人之后他仿佛就是土地的寄生虫，而不是和土地融为一体的人了。

“到你了。”雷欧力拍了拍酷拉皮卡的肩膀，把他从沉思中拉回来，“注意安全啊，就算没能潜入也没有关系，还有我们呢。”雷欧力吞下那句别去了的话，挠了挠头假装轻松。他目送着酷拉皮卡沉默的离开。他也转身，朝着和酷拉皮卡相反的方向。酷拉皮卡走向教堂的祈祷室，雷欧力走向教堂的大门。教堂墙壁上大大的倒十字架伫立着，好像在蔑视一切，他们的背影和那倒十字架相比，都越来越小。

酷拉皮卡整了整他的刘海，把两根假辫子弄到肩膀后面。他深吸一口气，踏进了那扇门。

门里面先是一段长廊，一个男人在前面引路。长廊两边没有灯，全是蜡烛，火焰只是轻轻地摇曳。除了蜡烛，下面还有一排架子，上面摆满了各式各样的珍奇品。红宝石，水晶，古籍残页，甚至是一截手指，一块大脑，一颗眼球。酷拉皮卡感到恶心，如果真的有上帝的话，他希望上帝能惩罚这个姓路西法的男人，这样的男人不应该出现在人间。

他穿过大概有一百米的路，到了一个装横古朴的房间。里面铺着复古的地毯，上面绣着巴洛克时期的建筑。房间很宽阔，前面有一件大桌子，可能是红木吧，昏暗的灯光中酷拉皮卡看不清。桌子后有个捧着书的男人，在阅读着一本黑色封皮的书。

“团长，人送到了。”

被唤作团长的男人没有动作，还在浏览着书。

“芬克斯，你让来客坐下。”

“是，团长。”名叫芬克斯的男人努努嘴，示意酷拉皮卡坐在旁边的沙发上。然后他就从房间的另一扇门那里离开了。

酷拉皮卡整了整裙摆，坐下。他已经通过了第一关和第二关，这是最后一关，是最少人能够来，也是淘汰率最高的。挑选人的关卡设置非常奇怪，第一关是填基本信息之类的东西，还有个寄照片的，但酷拉皮卡随便填写了他的种族和出生地点，虽然名字还是用了真的。第二关是一个女人，她问了一些问题，酷拉皮卡也完美的回答了。所以现在他是到了第三关，最少人到达也最难通过的那个，是旅团团长的亲自挑选。挑选进去的人，全部下落不明，没有人知道他们去了哪又如何了，只有他们的家人得到了一笔金钱罢了。

他不懂弄这种行为的意义，正如他不明白旅团为何能如此胡非作歹，虽然这其中也有普通民众的过，本身的战争留下的疮痍上，又无限的崇尚权力和金钱，使得这样的集团不断壮大。

整个房间十分安静，只有旅团首领翻书的声音。酷拉皮卡看着自己的手指，上面的茧子在比斯姬的精心保养下消失了一些，他本身又很白，看上去像是一双女孩子的手了。

“不断地死去吧，在欧律狄克的身内——歌唱着上升*1……”低沉而平稳的声音传来，在空旷的房间里幽灵般的回荡。晦暗的灯光好像混杂了时间，抹平了分秒的流逝。

“…赞美着上升，返回纯粹的指引。”酷拉皮卡下意识喃喃道。然后他猛地意识到自己说话了，抬头瞪大眼睛，对上了已经放下书本看向他的旅团团长。

“很好嘛。”旅团团长没有像平常大众视线里那样梳着背头，他的头发随意地放下，刘海间有一个等臂的十字架，穿着一身黑色的大衣，整个人看起来很年轻，仿佛只比酷拉皮卡大个三四岁，“你也读过吗？”

“啊…是的。”他低下头，模仿一般女孩子害羞的样子。他坐的很端正，手指却不自觉地抓紧了裙摆，“我很喜欢。”

“那你应该也知道下一句吧?”库洛洛笑了笑，带上放在桌上的书，从桌子后的椅子上起身，来到酷拉皮卡的身边。

“这里，在短暂者中，进入终结的王国吧，成为一只…呣……”酷拉皮卡有点想不起来，这是他很久以前看的了。

“…在鸣响中业已粉碎的响亮的杯盏。”库洛洛接上，“请抬起头来。”他用了敬语，措辞间却有不容拒绝的语气。

酷拉皮卡抬起头来，他面前是一副年轻的面孔，黑色的眼睛直直的看向他，耳边的墨蓝色耳环在灯光下闪着幽幽的光芒。

他的手凑近了酷拉皮卡眼睛，用几乎感受不到的速度拂过酷拉皮卡的面前，等酷拉皮卡意识过来的时候，他的手上已经是一副隐形眼镜了。酷拉皮卡惊讶地后退了一些，面前的男人依旧不动神色，只是维持着刚才的笑容。

“我们需要坦诚相见，况且你的绯红眼睛明明美得如同红宝石……”他又凝视着酷拉皮卡一会，酷拉皮卡几乎以为他要失败了，紧紧地握住拳头，只要面前的人有所动作就给予他的腹部一击。但那个男人什么也没做，他继续说道，“你不应该藏起来的，这样的美丽之物不应该躲在劣质的黑色眼镜下。”

酷拉皮卡抿紧了下唇，他不知道这个男人到底有没有看穿他。库洛洛离开了沙发，酷拉皮卡轻轻地松了一口气，但还保持着高度警惕。

“玛奇，”似乎在做着什么记录的男人又一次开口。

“是，团长。”一个紫色头发的女性从黑暗中现出身形，在她出现之前，酷拉皮卡甚至没有感受到她的气息。

“带走她，到宅邸三楼。”旅团首领再次回头看了一眼这位‘小姐’，笑了笑，“恭喜您合格了，女士。”

酷拉皮卡没有作声，名叫玛奇的女子领着他从刚刚芬克斯离开的门那里出去。虽然灯光晦暗，他还是看见有非常细的丝线缠住了他的裙摆，看来只要他试图逃跑，他就会死在这里。

酷拉皮卡咽了一口唾沫。等待他的究竟是光明还是黑暗，而上帝会站在他的一边吗？他不知道，或许神早已在未来之处看见了一切*2。

在金发的‘女孩’离开的那刻，黑发男人像是蒸发一样，立刻消失在了房间里，空旷的室内只剩摇曳的蜡烛的燃烧声。

*1：《献给奥尔弗斯的十四行诗》第二部 第十三 赖纳·马利亚·里尔克

*2：《杜伊诺哀歌》 赖纳·马利亚·里尔克


	2. 02

又是一段长廊。弯弯曲曲的楼梯，时而往上时而向下。  
由于裙摆太长，酷拉皮卡不得不提着他的裙子。楼梯旁是不是有几个小门，看上去像是不同的储物室。紫色头发的女人在前面不知疲倦地走着。  
“请往这扇门里走。”她不带感情地说，“接下来请自便吧。”  
酷拉皮卡在她冷峻地目光下推开那个门，里面还有一层。在他跨进去门槛的那一刻，刚刚推开的外门砰的一声关上了。里面黑漆漆的，只有最上面的一盏蜡烛在摇曳，突然火焰开始向下飘，一阵失重感传来。  
原来是电梯。高跟鞋很磨脚，酷拉皮卡选择侧靠在刚刚关上的门边。他用通讯器给雷欧力发了一条一切平安的消息，又把它藏了起来。  
另外一边的门打开了，狭小空间外的光打了进来。酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，用一只手挡住光线。  
眼前是一个很宽阔的房间，装横华丽，像是哪个贵族小姐的闺房。旁边摆了些许陶瓷艺术品，墙壁上还有一幅画，房间的中央是一张粉白色的大床。  
金发的人环顾了四周，夕阳正尽力地把最后一点光辉撒进房里。他闭上眼睛，念了一段祷文，再掐掉一切与外界的联系。是时候开始行动了。

旅团首领再次会面他新的收藏品的时候已经是入夜。他本来就不是个喜欢为宣张旗鼓处理后事的人。就算他想要在婚礼上演奏一曲哀悼颂，他也是演奏完就消失的类型。同理，库洛洛看中的活人藏品，有四分之一给小滴拿去喂她的宠物，有四分之一拿去给飞坦当鞭笞对象，还有一半拿去当跑腿的。他自己能满意的少之又少，有的只是嘴上随意地说说罢了。然而现在他却很想看看那个‘女孩’。  
她身上有什么不对劲。虽然身上布满了和一般妇人一样浓厚的香水味，库洛洛却隐约闻到了血腥的气息。还有她特意藏起来的红得艳丽的眼球，和那种能够接上他随性念白的能力，不是一般人，黑发的男人如此总结。  
“玛奇，你有看见刚刚你领回来的女孩吗？”  
“我把她带到房间里了，需要叫她出来？”  
“不用了，我去就好了。”  
库洛洛推开那扇门的时候，看到一个背对着他的细瘦身影。房间里没开灯，朦朦胧胧的月光从落地窗打下，‘她’的金发在月光下依旧闪闪发亮。他没有作声，静静地合上门。合上门的声响响起的那瞬间，金发的‘女孩’猛地转过身来。  
“谁？!”绯红的双眼在对上一双黑不见底的眼睛的时候，酷拉皮卡愣了愣。  
一时之间两个人都没有动作。  
酷拉皮卡屏息凝神，藏在裙摆后面的手一点、一点地移动关节，把差点出鞘的毒刃再次藏到袖套深处。  
“我该褒赞你不惧黑暗的勇气吗？”黑色西服的男人手指曲起，摩挲着下颌，一副玩味的样子。  
酷拉皮卡迅速低下头，“请…请帮我开灯。”他努力装作很害怕的样子，他第一次觉得表演得像一个女孩如此艰难。  
“如果我拒绝呢?”旅团首领的笑容越来越深，“你似乎很喜欢黑暗，你或许需要承认本性。”  
“……”酷拉皮卡默不作声，他觉得自己的表演糟透了。在一个厌恶多年的人面前要如此装腔作势，还不如直接了断。他绯红的眼睛直直地看向地面，一只脚踩住裙摆，让身体受力不均而倒下。  
床底下第三块地板，他藏了触动天花板机关的细线，只要趁着这时候触到，黑发男人所站的位置就是死角，他会被限制住行动。  
零点五秒。只要拖住这个男人零点五秒，他就能杀死他。  
零点五秒。还有零点五秒，酷拉皮卡的手肘马上能触到地板。  
——哒、哒!  
光明迅猛的侵占了空间。瞳孔来不及放大，酷拉皮卡被晃得暂时失去视线。  
“小姐，如此随意地摔倒，”眼前是巨大的等臂十字架，酷拉皮卡发现自己身体腾空了，那个男人的笑容还未退却，“是想要得到我的特别关注吗?”  
“…放我下来！”意识到情形的酷拉皮卡不自觉地喊出了命令式的话语，紧接着马上又想到了自己的身份而别过头，“抱…抱歉，我是说，可以放我下来吗?”  
“嗯…?为什么?”库洛洛歪过头，凝视着他怀里的‘女孩’。这个女孩比他想象中的要重一些，而且没有一般的女孩那样，抱起来仿佛能摸到下面柔软的躯体。眼前的绯红眼睛的女孩肉有点硬，估计和看上去一样细瘦。如此细瘦的家伙却有这样的勇气，真是让人越来越有兴趣。  
“为什么…”酷拉皮卡别过头，想到了什么一样，不自然地支支吾吾道，“…你看，你是男人，我是…呃…女人，所以……”  
“呣…你想说的是，男女授受不亲吗？”库洛洛没有打算放下‘她’，“时代已经不同了啊。还是说，你还保留着‘被男人触碰就要和这个男人结婚’的古老条文？真让我没想到…”  
“…呃…啊，是的，是的是的！！”酷拉皮卡快受不了这种怪异的感觉了，他堂堂一个男人，从来没被横抱过，连断了一条腿的时候都是被扛回来的。旅团首领穿了一身黑色西服，喷了一些古龙水，还是没有盖住他身上暗黑的气息。他挣扎了半天，又不敢在这种不利的情况下动手，金色的辫子和水蓝色的裙摆乱晃，抱着他的男人却还在思考一样，纹丝不动。  
“抱歉啊…”他开口，“我是不婚主义者，不过谈谈恋爱还是可以的。”  
“什……？”酷拉皮卡瞪大了眼睛，停止了挣扎。  
“想要试试吗？”黑发男人像是怕酷拉皮卡没听懂一样，再加了一句，“我是说，和我。”  
“……”虽然酷拉皮卡一开始已经做好了‘半献身’的准备，但进行的这么顺利还是出乎他的意料。不知道是幸运女神真的眷顾了他们，还是这个男人另有企图。  
旅团首领看见金发的‘女孩’头又转向他，艳红的眼睛瞥了一眼他，又迅速地躲向一边，‘她’的脸颊也快和她的眼睛一样红了。  
“……好。”他听见‘女孩’这么说，声音小得像蚊子，“…做…那个…吗？”  
“您真是总出乎我的意料。”  
灯光又暗了下来，换成了床头的昏黄蜡烛。酷拉皮卡闭上眼，他知道他离实现计划不远了。  
然而究竟是为什么，在这样树影摇曳的夜中，竟然连一丝风都没有？


	3. 03

实际上，距离库洛洛用非人的速度关上灯，到现在这个地步，只有半分钟的时间。  
时间很紧迫，每一分每一秒都要命——不是要酷拉皮卡的命，就是旅团首领的命。在无风也无月的夜晚，流动的空气只剩下两人的呼吸。  
酷拉皮卡眯起双眼，双手捂住胸口，装作十分害羞的样子。面前的家伙当真是个衣冠禽兽，他愤愤地想着，为过去曾被选中的真正的女孩子打抱不平。  
旅团首领脱掉了他的上衣，露出精瘦的肌肉。在他腹部的左侧，有巨大的蜘蛛刺青。酷拉皮卡盯着他的上身半晌，盘算着哪里的攻击才能起到效果，而又不真正杀死他——毕竟他们的目的不仅仅是首领一人。  
“没想到你对我的身体很有兴趣。”一阵调笑把酷拉皮卡从思考中拉回，“我们一会的‘相处’一定会很愉快。”  
酷拉皮卡意识到自己的失态，他沉默不语，担心下一次失误等待他的不只是被调笑这么简单。他再捂紧了胸口，触到了那个发信器，准确的来说那是一个窃听器。现在雷欧力他们也能得知他计划进行的情况了。  
“你很喜欢蜘蛛吗?”旅团的首领又问。他们离得很近，蜘蛛头子的黑发甚至快要垂到他的脸庞上。  
“还算好吧。”酷拉皮卡还没完全做好准备，过度的亲昵让他的思维都迟缓了，他感觉自己的脸上在烧，一点也不管他现在危急的处境，只管一个劲的烧。他想了老半天才回答，所幸这期间库洛洛也没有别的动作，“我喜欢研究生物学。”  
“我也喜欢。”黑发男子的手已经覆上酷拉皮卡的面颊了，“在世界上这么多生物里，你最喜欢什么？”  
酷拉皮卡完全没想到他还会继续这种话题。这个男人简直不可理喻。他暗自腹诽，却也觉得这话题有意思了起来——至少可以给他和他的伙伴拖延一点准备的时间。  
“可能是蝴蝶？”酷拉皮卡倒是没有在这上面隐瞒什么，他总觉得蝴蝶特别美丽，有各种各样的翅膀，上面的花纹简直是自然的杰作，他童年最大的快乐几乎都来自于追蝴蝶。  
“我也挺喜欢这样好看的生物，像你一样。”旅团首领勾起一抹笑容，“但我最喜欢的是人类。”  
“人类?”他没想到会是这个答案，不过想到这个男人收藏人体器官的斑斑劣迹，也就释然了，“也对，你也喜欢人体器官…”  
“我曾经很喜欢一部分一部分的人类，”库洛洛的双手开始解开酷拉皮卡胸前的蝴蝶结和扣子，“后来我发现完整的人类是最有意思的。”  
“……”  
“活着的、能行动的人类，观察他们的时候，仿佛也在观察自己；而观察自己的时候，也像在观察别的人类…”他的声音平稳，毫不在意面前的金发少年有没有在听，继续解着‘她’的衣服，“这就是身为同一种种类的好处。不觉得特别有趣吗？”  
扣子已经被解掉三个了，再往下一个就要到‘伪造的地方’了。  
“是吗？”  
“你也这么觉得的吧。”库洛洛的手伸向最后一个扣子。在纤长的手指触碰到银白色的圆纽扣的一瞬，面前金发的‘女孩’抓住他的手，用不可思议的力道把他踹到床下，往空中一勾手指，房间的灯突然又亮了起来。他的眼睛直视着光芒，产生了暴盲。旅团首领听见吊灯松动的声音，他为了躲开而往旁边一翻，却又触到了一根丝线，几根银针从床底下射了出来，直直的向着他的头部。  
库洛洛想用他的外衣来挡住这几根针，他的外套却被他脱在了床上，他只能平放身体，让银针从鼻尖上经过——在他放直头部的那一瞬，他的肩膀又碰到了另一个东西。咯哒。一把匕首刺入了他的右肩。  
他想起身，匕首内的毒药又让他浑身麻痹，而只能勉强坐起来。又在坐起来的时候，双手被大力地擒住，全身被一条绳索从上到下地捆了起来。  
刚才的‘女孩’，站在在他面前，水蓝色的裙摆破了一个洞，踢掉了高跟鞋，光脚踩在地上，有一只脚还踩着他的腹部。从被解开了一半的内衣里掏出一把手枪，抵着他的脑门。  
“你…”  
“嗯？”库洛洛睁大眼睛，饶有兴致地看着‘她’。  
“再开口毙了你。”酷拉皮卡克制住想要对他动手的冲动，“说，这里怎么出去？”  
“你不是让我闭嘴吗？”黑发的男人的情绪依旧没有太大波动。就算双手被捆住了，全身也无法动弹，他也试图换了一种看起来相当悠然自得的姿势。  
“让你说就说。”抵着他脑门的枪紧了紧。  
“没办法出去。”他耸了耸肩，眯起一只眼，“你没发现这里一点风也没有吗？”  
“你说谎！”酷拉皮卡跨坐在他身上，除了抵着他脑门的枪外，袖口里的毒刃也擦着旅团首领的大动脉，“给你三秒，如果不说出真相的话就杀了你。”  
“这就是真相。”库洛洛感受着面前的金发‘女孩’的体重，越是靠近，‘她’身上硝烟的味道就越浓，“我也不信你会杀死我。”  
“为什么？”  
“我或许会因为其他的原因而死，但不会死在你假装的杀意下。”黑发的男人笑了起来，“我对你还有价值的吧，所以你的威胁对我而言不值一提。你拙劣的演技或许需要提高，杀手小姐。”  
“……”的确，如今而言，酷拉皮卡的手上只有库洛洛这一个砝码而已。而在威胁中没有透露出一点信息，就代表着他得一个人把旅团首领带出公寓，再与同伴回合，最后用团长为要挟，击溃旅团。而只是杀死旅团的首领一个人，根本停不下他们的脚步——库洛洛通常都不关心除了蜘蛛要事外的日常运作的。但酷拉皮卡完全不相信，他不相信这个世界上有不害怕死亡的人。  
于是，他把手枪上了膛。  
“你以为我真的不敢杀你吗？”  
“我想你不敢。”  
“你不怕死？”  
“如果我死了，我就会承受不间断的、由寂静生成的声音*，可那和日常的独处并没有什么两样。”  
酷拉皮卡不想理会他，虽然他知道他又引用了点什么。他藏起毒刃，用另外一条锁链再次结实地捆起这个男人，抵着手枪的手毫无放松。  
“你其实也很让人感兴趣，你的眼睛令我想起了过去。”  
“看来你也不算毫无记忆能力。”酷拉皮卡捆绑的手一紧，赤红的双眼瞪着他面前的人，“你可有想过那些被你和你的手下夺取性命的普通人？”  
“有啊，他们就这么消失了。”黑发男人语气平静，“我们都会消失的，只不过是时间长短的问题而已。”  
“你…！”酷拉皮卡感到一种莫名的火气冒了上来，抵着库洛洛脑门的枪又贴紧了不少，但他还是没有开枪，他松掉绑了一半的绳索，一拳揍上了他的下颌，“你的意思难道是他们就应该这么早死去吗？!”  
“我可没这么说，是你自己的曲解。”  
“你这个…”他眉头紧皱，握紧拳头。他缓了几口气，又捡起刚刚的绳索继续捆了起来。  
“还要捆？你要把我做成小礼物?”  
“直接送到地狱的岩浆里去。”酷拉皮卡终于成功的捆好了这个东西。现在，库洛洛连一丝动弹都做不到了。  
尽管这个男人信誓旦旦的表示这里毫无出口，酷拉皮卡还是打算一试房间里的那个窗口。  
“想我们一起从那个窗口出去吗？最好不要。”  
“闭嘴。”  
酷拉皮卡把袖口里的刀刃刺向了窗户的四周，期待玻璃能因此破裂。  
哒地一声，玻璃裂开了一个口子。  
然而，此刻迎接他们的不是月光和晚风，而是巨大的警报声。


End file.
